The present invention relates to reusable 3D glasses embedded with RFID and RF-EAS tags for use at 3D movie theatres.
A need for reusable 3D glasses has soared due to the recent expansive demands in theatres, high cost and poor quality of disposable 3D glasses, and the environmental concerns over disposable 3D glasses. This invention is directed to solve problems associated with adopting reusable 3D glasses, such as tracking inventory and usage counts, as well as monitoring and controlling shrinkage and theft.